Station 17: The Sky After the Rain
is the seventeenth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. It introduces Akira Nijino, who becomes ToQ 6gou. Synopsis The Conductor reveals that he has commissioned the transformation items for the sixth ToQger, and a Rainbow Line maintenance worker named Zaram, a former member of the Shadow Line, has not been chosen to be ToQ 6gou. Right gets off the train to talk to him about becoming their sixth member, but Zaram doesn't wish to be involved any further, particularly when he reveals his Shadow monster form. However, after the battle against Schwarz, he still doesn't want to be on the team and walks off. Plot The ToQgers form ToQ-Oh to deal with a Kurainer Robo remote controlled by Emperor Z, summoning Diesel-Oh to defeat their opponent. Soon after, the ToQgers learn from the Conductor and Ticket that they have obtained the Build Ressha and the AppliChanger in preparation for a sixth ToQger. Though the ToQgers believe their sixth member is a moody man walking in the rain towards them, the Conductor explains that he is a railway worker for the Rainbow Line who is a former Shadow Line member named Zaramu, before he switched sides to atone for his misdeeds. While the others believe the Conductor's explanation, Right intends to have Zaram join them anyway. He leaves the Ressha to meet the railway worker before he is attacked by General Schwarz, who was an old friend of Zaram's. This forces Zaram to assume his true form to get Right to safety while General Schwarz goes after the other ToQgers on the notion that they know where Zaram is hiding. While tending to Right's wound, believing his power to project endless rain is evil, Zaram explains that he resolved to protect the light upon seeing a rainbow, and as atonement he would pay with his life. When Right is contacted by Wagon of his teammates being attacked, Right asks Zaram to fight with him as a ToQger. Given the AppliChanger by Right before facing General Schwarz, Zaram transforms into the sixth ToQger: ToQ 6gou. Believing he has found a place worth dying, his rain cloud dissipates during his transformation. ToQ 6gou battles General Schwarz with the duel ending with General Schwarz escaping while Zaram collapses. But despite believing he has died, Zaram is told he is still alive as he gives the AppliChanger back to Right before walking off. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Sky After the Rain: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 2gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34, . *Before Akira, the first one to transform into ToQ 6gou was actually Ticket, who was accidentally transformed into a puppet version of ToQ 6gou when the Conductor attempted to transform, as Ticket was the one who scanned the Build Ressha across the Applichanger. **Ticket would transform into ToQ 6gou again, this time alongside Akira, in Ressha Sentai ToQger DVD special: Farewell, Ticket! The Wasteland Super ToQ Battle!, with Ticket's transformation being refered to here as "Ticket 6gou". **The Conductor would later transform himself into a new ToQger very similar to ToQ 6gou, the violet-colored ToQ 7gou, in Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Station 17: The Sky After the Rain, Station 18: And What Do We Call You?, Station 19: Now Departing! Build-Dai-Oh and Station 20: Smiling Is Dangerous. DSTD08945-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 5, DVD cover BSTD08945-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢危険な臨時烈車 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢危険な臨時烈車 Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode